Some Mysteries are Best Left Alone
by Purple Snowstorm
Summary: Joy is back, Victor is dead, and the House is content. But not for long... NinaxFabianxJoy triangle and the rest of the House is in a love hexagon. But mostly NinaxFabianxJoy triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my latest attempt at an HoA story. There will be NinaxFabianxJoy triangle and hexagon because I want everyone to end up with someone. Hope you like it~!**

-3rd person omniscient point of view-

Trudy was finishing up cleaning the breakfast dishes when she heard a cab approach. The engine came to a stop and, three minutes later, a knock on the door was heard. Trudy dried off her hands and went to go answer the door, having no idea who it was. To her complete and utter surprise, Joy Mercer, the student who had gone missing months ago, was standing just outside the entrance to the house.

"Joy!" exclaimed the housemother. The two hugged and Trudy took one of Joy's bags. "What are you doing here?"

Joy was beaming from ear to ear. "I'm so sorry I left so suddenly! It wasn't my idea! I had no idea what was going on. The man said that my parents had sent him, but I had no clue I would be leaving. I was trapped in Egypt because of some cult for the last few months. If it hadn't been for Fabian, Amber, and the new girl, I never would have been able to come back! It was them who cut off Victor's "life support", per say, and them who continued trying to solve the mystery I had began to uncover."

Trudy didn't understand half of it, but she didn't question the poor girl. She was missing in action for months, and she must not have had good food for that whole time! "Here, there are some leftovers from breakfast that you can have. I'm afraid that Alfie and Jerome ate most of the food, but I think we have some waffles and potatoes left."

Joy laughed. "I'm actually not too hungry. I think I should just get my stuff to wherever it needs to be and go to class."

Trudy smiled. "Of course, sweetie. You'll be staying in Patricia and Mara's room for the time being."

"I thought Amber and Mara shared a room, and Patricia shared with the new girl," stated Joy, confused.

"Oh, um...Amber and Patricia swapped rooms, so Mara and Patricia share, and you'll share with them until we can find another place for you to stay," explained Trudy. "I'll take this bag up, and you take your other."

Once Joy was all settled in, she sprinted to first period history. She just barely made there for the last ten minutes. She was going to take her normal spot next to Fabian until she realized that the new girl, Nina, had taken over her spot. That was expected, since there would have been a vacancy in each of Joy's old classes, but...

Fabian and Patricia both looked up as they heard the door open. "Joy!" Patricia exclaimed. Fabian just sat there, mouth open. The new teacher looked up from his desk, where he had been grading papers.

"Oh, you must be Joy. I'm afraid we only have one empty desk left. You'll be sitting in the back corner, next to Sam," said the new teacher. "I'm Mr. Winkler, by the way."

Joy nodded and made her way to the desk that he had told her to occupy. A boy sat in the seat next to hers. He had black hair and a mixture of Chinese and British features. His skin was an Asian tone, but his eyes were very obviously European. It was actually rather disturbing to see both types of features on one person. But Joy had to admit he was kind of cute. Not nearly as cute as Fabian, but still cute.

Nina looked over at Fabian. Nina mouthed, "She's back!"

Fabian nodded, and glanced back at Joy. She gave him a quick smile and a wave before he turned back to Nina. Suddenly, he realized something... Before Joy left, it was obvious that she had had a crush on him. And he had been beginning to kind of like her, too. And he assumed that her disappearance made him really hope she was still alive and well, which...well, he had developed a crush on her.

Nina looked at Fabian, whose expression had frozen a few seconds before. "Fabian, you alright?" she whispered.

Fabian snapped out of his thoughts, though his excitement over Joy being back was gone. He mustered up a somewhat-convincing smile to show Nina that he was perfectly fine. "Yeah, just thinking," he whispered back.

"Good," said Nina, smiling back at him.

"Back to work, everyone!" ordered Mr. Winkler. They were studying for their midterm, which was scheduled for that Thursday and Friday.

Fabian rested his forehead on his hand and closed his eyes. _Oh, Lord, how am I going to get myself out of _this _mess?_

Before Mara knew it, the day was over. She picked up her books and hurried out to go back to the house.

Jerome caught her on the way out. "Not planning on doing Mick's history test for him as well, hm?" he asked.

"What? No!" protested Mara. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. She wanted Mick to trust her, not think that...well, whatever he thought now.

Jerome, however, felt like teasing her more. To Mara, it appeared that she hadn't got her point through to him. "Shame, those few weeks you had to do my chores were heaven." He stretched his hands above his head and, for a joke, placed one arm around Mara as he put his arms down.

Mara felt Jerome's arm around her shoulders and immediately broke out of his grip. "Are you sure chores are the _only_ thing I'd be doing for you if I cheated for Mick on another test?"

Jerome feigned shock. "Why, Mara, that hadn't even crossed my mind!" he exclaimed, acting hurt and innocent.

Mara sighed. "See you at dinner, idiot."

Jerome chuckled to himself as she stormed off. _Mission accomplished_. Alfie appeared next to him and the two began walking to the house.

Back at the house, Fabian was sitting alone in his room, working on various homework. Normally he would be working with Nina out in the common room to solve the mystery or just to do homework, but he felt that he needed to be alone to work things out in his head.

Joy seemed to note his absence because he had always worked with her and Patricia after school before she disappeared, so it wasn't a huge surprise when she showed up in Fabian and Mick's doorway about ten minutes after she got home.

"Hey, Fabian, the whole house is in the common room. Why are you alone?" she asked, walking over to his bed and sitting next to him.

Fabian scooted a few inches away from her, as she had sat uncomfortably close to him. "Well, you know, I kind of...I kind of wanted some...you know, peace and quiet." _Stupidest. Cover. Ever, Fabian._

Joy seemed to think so as well, because she grabbed his hand (which caused him to blush and try to pull away) and said, "Come on, join the rest of us."

He reluctantly agreed and Joy pulled him out into the common room, still holding his hand.

Nina looked up as he entered, and Fabian mentally slapped himself. Why had he let Joy keep a hold on his hand for this long? He quickly released Joy's hand, but it was too late. The hurt had already registered on Nina's face. They weren't technically going out, but it was close enough.

Nina closed her book and said something along the lines of, "I'll be in my room," before she ran up the stairs, full of feelings of hurt and betrayal.

Joy confusedly looked at Fabian. "What's her problem?" she asked.

Jerome felt the need to answer for Fabian. "Oh, did you not know? Fabian found himself a girlfriend while you were away!"

Joy now had the same expression that Nina had had just moments ago. Fabian shot Jerome a sarcastic "thanks a lot" look and Jerome replied with a nod which Fabian interpreted to mean "no problem".

At that point, Joy had also fled upstairs to her room. Fabian called after her, "Joy, wait!" But Joy didn't wait. She didn't want to hear anything Fabian had to say. She had thought that the two of them had something special. _I guess I was wrong..._ she thought as she buried her head in her hands, sitting on the floor of the room she shared with Mara and Patricia.

Both Nina and Joy, from their respective rooms, heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They weren't light enough to be a girl's, so it had to be one of the guys. However, the footsteps stopped abruptly when each girl estimated that the boy was halfway between their room and the other girl's room.

Fabian sat down, smack dab in between the rooms of the two girls. He put his elbows on his knees and ran his hands up his face and into his hair so he ended up looking down, supporting his head on his wrists.

Nina was laying on her back on her bed, her knees bent. She was just staring at the ceiling. _Does he just not like me anymore? _She felt anger towards Joy swelling up in her chest. She wanted to scream, but didn't want to scare the living crap out of whoever the boy who had come up the stairs was and Joy, so she took a spare pillow and yelled random nonsense into it until she felt at least a little better.

Fabian heard a muffled noise coming from Nina's room. It was complete nonsense, muffled by what he suspected was a pillow. He sighed and stood up, slowly walking back down the stairs.

Mick and Amber were cuddling on a couch, talking about one of their upcoming dates, when Fabian reentered the room, but they both fell silent as they saw him come down the stairs. The whole room was suddenly very quiet.

"Well?" asked Patricia and Amber simultaneously, breaking the tension.

"Erm...I didn't...I didn't actually talk to either of them. I didn't know which one to talk to first. But Nina seems more upset. That, or she just expresses her anger more physically than Joy," admitted Fabian.

"Well, of couse Nina's going to be more upset, mate. You just walked into the room holding another girl's hand after all you and Nina went through to solve that mystery. She fancies you, and you fancy her. I don't know what's going on between you and Joy, but it's up to you to decide," mused Jerome.

"Yes, Jerome, that was very helpful. It's almost like you can read my mind," said Fabian sarcastically. He turned to Amber. "Amber, you're Nina's best friend." Then he turned to Patricia. "And Patricia, you're Joy's. Can you two tell me what to do?"

"Oh, fine," agreed Patricia. "Well, I read Nina's diary a few days after she got here, and she mentioned something about you being really sweet to her...and that may mean she likes you more than you think. However, you should totally go for Joy. She's nicer, prettier, smarter, and you've known her for longer."

"I, personally, think you should go for Nina," announced Amber. "She obviously likes you a ton, and Joy...well, let's face it. She just showed up today, after months of being gone. She can't expect you to have waited for her to reappear for that long, now can you?"

Fabian sighed. "I need an unbiased opinion. All of you are friends with one or the other...who can I talk to?"

"There's always Trudy," mentioned Mara.

Fabian looked at her like she was crazy. "Why would I talk to _Trudy_ about my relationship problems?"

"Well, Trudy's been here the whole time, and she's a great housemother. I think she would be able to help you."

Fabian sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll go ask Trudy for help." Alfie snickered.

"Running to the mummy you never had, mate?" asked Alfie.

Fabian grew tense. "Shut up, Alfie, or I'll make you."

The whole room went silent. At that moment, Trudy conveniently walked in. "How is everyone? Would you like an afternoon snack? How was school?"

"A snack would be great. Thanks, Trudy," requested Jerome.

"Hey, Trudy, there's something I want to ask you about. Could I help you prepare the snack?" asked Fabian.

"Well, of course, sweetie! Come right with me!" the housemother said as she walked into the kitchen, Fabian at her heels.

Once they reached the kitchen, Trudy turned to face Fabian. "So, what do you need to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Um...I'm having relationship problems and I don't think there's anyone else I can talk to about this, so..."

"Go on," urged Trudy.

"Well...since Joy came back this morning, I remembered that I kind of had a crush on her before she left, and she obviously had a crush on me. But...well..."

"Is it about Nina?"

Fabian looked up in amazement. "How did you know?"

"Feminine instinct. Plus you and Nina are so cute together. Go on," ordered Trudy.

"Well, I kind of managed to upset both of them at once, and now I have no idea what to do or who to talk to first about it."

"Well, what in the world did you do?" asked Trudy in amazement.

"I...Joy dragged me out of my room to the common room, where everyone else was, and Nina saw me holding Joy's hand because she had been dragging me," confided Fabian.

"And what did you do to upset Joy?" inquired Trudy.

"Well, after Nina ran off to her room, Joy asked what was going on, and Jerome said that I had found myself a girlfriend. So, of course, Joy ran off to her room," finished Fabian. "And now I don't know which one to talk to first."

Trudy took a few steps and put her hand on Fabian's shoulder. "Girls at this age are very hormonal, especially at certain times. Maybe it's just one of those times for both of them. In any case, you have to explain yourself."

When Trudy mentioned the girls being hormonal at certain times, Fabian blushed slightly as he realized what she meant. Once she was finished talking, he smiled at her and said, "Thanks for the advice, Trudy. I'm going to talk to Nina first, because she's been waiting longer for an explanation. But first, I can help you make a snack for Jerome and Alfie," he offered.

"Thank you, Fabian. That would be sweet," replied Trudy.

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. I really want to write more, so the next chapter should be up tomorrow. But I'm glad I've gotten the tension started between Nina and Joy, and the relationship between Mara and Jerome is building. I just need to add in some MaraxMick and AlfiexAmber to stir things up. Oh, and AlfiexPatricia, because I'm mean like that. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry this is later than expected! I got serious writer's block, and I'm a slow writer. I can probably update once a week, but I really can't promise anything. Sorry! Also, this is becoming uncanon because Joy's coming back already, and I honestly thought it would take much longer, so this is quickly becoming a "what if she didn't come back for a long time" type story. Hope you like this chapter!**

Nina and Joy heard the footsteps again. Nina was silently crying still, but Joy was just curled up in a ball on the floor, trying to work things out in her head. The two girls were completely silent as the footsteps reached the top of the stairs, stopped, and started again a few seconds later.

Fabian sighed as he reached the top of the stairs, taking a deep breath before heading to Nina and Amber's room. He knew that was the best choice.

Joy listened attentitively to hear where the boy went. She didn't know whether to feel surprised or angry or shocked when they headed away from her room and towards Amber and Nina's. After all, she had no idea to who the footsteps belonged.

Nina heard the footsteps approach her room and she hoped that it was Fabian, even though she didn't want to. She hardly wanted anything to do with him, though, in the back of her head, she knew that she still liked him.

Fabian reached Nina's room and knocked on her door. He heard a muffled, "Come in," from the interior of the room.

Nina didn't know why she had just given whoever it was permission to enter her room. It must have been the back of her head telling her that it was Fabian, and that she wanted to see him more than anything. She was consiously trying to push those thoughts away as the door opened and the footsteps entered her room, stopping for a moment. She had a feeling that whoever it was was observing the scene before him.

Fabian entered Nina's room and stopped to see what state she was in. As expected, she was laying, face down, on her bed, her head buried in her pillow and what was visible of her cheeks was bright red. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, near her waist.

Nina heard the boy walk towards her bed and sit down beside her. Surprisingly, she felt his hand slowly reach over and grab hers, which was sitting on her pillow beside her head.

"Nina," Fabian whispered.

Just as Nina had suspected, it was Fabian. Her head still in her pillow, she asked, "What do you want?"

Fabian grasped Nina's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Nina, I need to explain," he said. Nina pulled her hand out of his and turned herself onto her back, sitting up and moving to sit near Fabian, but not as close as she usually would. He sighed. This would be harder than he thought.

"Well?" asked Nina, impatient for an explanation.

He sighed. "Nina...before you got here, Joy and Patricia were my two best friends. Joy obviously had a crush on me, and you could say that Patricia played matchmaker with us two. It was starting to work, and I was starting to develop a crush on Joy, but then she disappeared and you showed up. And...well...I didn't know how to feel at first. I missed Joy, and I wanted more than anything to find out what had happened to her. That meant forming a friendship with you to have someone to work with on the mystery, and you had already begun to figure it out. And, along the way...well, you know...our friendship...took a weird twist, you could say. We became inseparable, and I started to forget about Joy. But as we drew near the end of the mystery, I realized that having her back would cause something like this. But I didn't want her to die, so I went through with completely figuring out the mystery, alongside you and Amber. But with what happened just now...that was completely Joy. She dragged me out to the common room, and I was an idiot to not let go of her hand. There's nothing going on between me and her, just like there's technically nothing going on between me and you. I have to explain to Joy as well - Jerome said to her, once you ran away, that I had found myself a girlfriend, which technically wasn't true. So Joy got upset, and this huge mess happened." Fabian was surprised that he had told her so much, but she seemed to understand.

Nina crossed her legs and sighed. "I guess I understand...and that definitely sounds like Jerome. So I'm guessing you're going to go give the exact same talk to Joy?"

Fabian smiled at her. "No. I'm going to tell her something different. But, for now, lay off the flirting, okay? I'm going to ask her to do the same. I need time to think."

Nina smiled back at Fabian. "I understand." She gave him a quick friendly one-armed squeeze before he stood up.

"I guess I should be going to go talk to Joy. Thanks for understanding." He flashed another quick smile at Nina before he left her room.

Joy heard the footsteps leave Nina's room and head down the hall towards her room. She was almost certain that it was Fabian, though she couldn't be sure. However, when the door creaked open. it was definitely Fabian's voice that said, "Joy? Are you okay?"

Fabian entered the room and saw Joy sitting on the floor, her feet crossed and her knees bent up to her chest. Her face was hidden, buried in her knees and chest. "Oh, Joy...I'm sorry. You know Jerome was kidding, right?"

Joy looked up at him. She was calm, which was surprising even to herself. "I know that, but why was Nina so upset?"

Fabian sighed and sat on the floor next to Joy, crossing his legs. "Well...it's a long story. You see, when you disappeared, Nina and I started searching for clues to figure out where you had gone. We would sneak out every night and go to the attic, where most of the mystery unfolded. Eventually, I began to like her as we used to like each other - more than a friend. And she felt the same about me, after a while. It's kind of like when you disappeared. You and I were so close to admitting our feelings; in fact, we kind of already had, though unintentionally. Nina and I are best friends now, and we were getting really close to admitting that we liked each other, but then...you reappeared and everything got so much more confusing. So what you see as innocent flirting...well, it's actually seen as just that. And Nina's jealous, because she's not used to anyone else flirting with me. Just like you're probably jealous of Nina. I've asked her to lay off the flirting until I work out my feelings; I'd like for you to do the same."

Joy listened to his speech intently. "I guess I can do that."

"And one more thing?" asked Fabian.

"What is it?"

"Never, _ever_ listen to Jerome when it comes to anything about me and Nina. Most of it isn't true," Fabian requested.

Joy laughed. "I never do listen to Jerome anyways; it shouldn't be too hard to keep doing what I already do." She gave Fabian a slight smile. "Thanks for explaining everything."

Fabian nodded. "I'll see you at dinner, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

Fabian headed back down the stairs to see the weirdest thing he had ever experienced, at least when it came to relationships. _Alfie_ was making a move on _Patricia_.

Before Fabian came downstairs, Alfie had walked over to the small couch Patricia was sitting on. "Hey, mind if I sit here?" he asked her.

Patricia looked up at him. "Whatever," she replied. Alfie plopped himself uncomfortably close to her.

Patricia was already at the very corner of the couch, so she couldn't scoot away from him. Instead, she just ignored it.

Alfie had more plans. Patricia was working on her homework, but since she was right handed and Alfie was on her left side, the hand closest to him was free.

Just as Alfie grabbed Patricia's free hand, Fabian walked in. He froze at the bottom step, having absolutely no idea how in the world to respond.

Jerome was laughing his arse off, while Patricia quickly pulled her hand away from Alfie and stood up, all of her books and homework falling on the floor. "You creep!" she screamed. She walked over to sit on the big armchair that no one was occupying, though she continued to glare daggers at Alfie.

Fabian couldn't help but laugh at how badly Alfie had screwed up. That seemed to draw everyone attention to him.

Amber looked up and saw Fabian on the last stair. "Well, what happened?" she asked.

Fabian went to go sit on the couch next to Alfie, whose brain was still trying to work out what had just happened. "I talked to both of them and explained everything. They're both okay. They'll be down by dinner time." He turned to face Jerome. "You're lucky I don't room with you, or you'd have to sleep with one eye open tonight."

Jerome feigned shock and laughed his signature "really?" laugh. Fabian rolled his eyes at the prankster.

Nina sat on her bed, thinking over what Fabian had told her. _No more flirting for the time being..._ She hadn't really viewed her interaction with Fabian as flirting, but, looking back on it... Deciding that she wasn't getting anything done sitting in her room, she decided to start heading back down to the common room.

Joy was sitting on the floor of her temporary room, just as she had been when Fabian left the room. She had almost resolved to not go down until dinner so she could think more, but just sitting on the floor was getting boring. And it was starting to hurt her bottom. So she stood up and left her room.

The two girls exited their rooms at the exact same time and nearly rammed into each other when they reached the stairs, each of the two not noticing the presence of the other. Nina glared at Joy, and Joy glared right back at her.

"Watch where you're going," snapped Joy.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going," replied Nina. Not the best comeback, but...

"Maybe _you_ shouldn't steal _my_ boyfriend," shot back Joy. Nina's expression changed from angry to a mixture of furious and hurt.

"I didn't steal him! There's nothing going on between me and him!" defended Nina.

"Oh, don't give me that rubbish. I know you fancy him," accused Joy.

Nina had no good response to that, but she manged to reply with, "You disappeared for months, Joy. Did you really think he would wait for you when you weren't even officially together?"

Joy looked down at her feet. "What if I did? What if he and I were so close to admitting that we liked each other that it would have happened later the day I disappeared? What if you ruined the perfectly good friendship Patricia, Fabian, and I shared? What if you were never supposed to come to this school? What if the scholarship was a mistake?" accused Joy quietly, but loud enough for Nina to hear her. She looked up. "What if _you're_ a mistake?"

Nina was shocked that Joy would say all those things to her. The words pierced her like daggers. Joy was a nice person...at least when she _wasn't_ around Nina. Nina had no idea what she had done to make Joy this angry, except for the fact that Fabian had found a friend in her. "And what if your return was a mistake? What if I thought that you might actually be a nice person? What if Fabian and I searched and searched and searched for _months_ trying to bring you back to Anubis safe and sound? What if we actually cared about bringing you back?" Nina's voice raised in volume until it peaked. She paused before she continued and lowered her voice back down to its original level. "And, most importantly, what if Fabian moved on?" With that, Nina turned and headed downstairs, leaving Joy completely speechless and fuming with anger.

Before Nina came down, the whole house had been listening in on the conversation. When Joy mentioned the part about Nina stealing her boyfriend, Fabian smacked himself on the forehead and Alfie sighed, handing Jerome a ten pound note. After Nina asked if Joy really expected Fabian to wait that long, Joy's voice got so quiet that only Amber, who was sitting right by the stairs, could hear her. Amber's eyes widened as Joy continued talking until Mick gave her arm a squeeze. "Ams, what's wrong?"

"Shh!" she hissed. At that point, Nina's voice was dominant, and it was raising to a level where the whole school could hear her. The entire house went dead silent when Nina said, "What if we actually cared about bringing you back?" The house was so quiet, everyone could hear the last statement Nina made, even though it was hardly louder than a whisper. "What if Fabian moved on?"

The next thing they heard were footsteps, storming down the stairs. Nina came into view, but she didn't enter the common room. She headed out the door into the late afternoon sun, not even thinking about grabbing her jacket, which would have been smart as it was early March and it was still cold in the late afternoon and evening.

Fabian heard muffled sobs from the top of the stairs, and he knew that Joy was still there. He attempted to stand up, but Alfie grabbed his arm and held him back. "It's no use, mate. Nina hurt her too much. She has to calm down on her own." Though he didn't like it, Fabian had to agree with Alfie. He sat back down.

Jerome was completely confused. "Fabian, how is it that _you_, of all people, get not one, but _two_ girls fighting for your affection, while I, being much better looking and cooler than you, am stuck with nothing?" Fabian gave Jerome a _it's not as fun as you think it is_ look.

When Jerome began to speak about having no girls chasing after him, Mara couldn't help but think, _That isn't true..._ But she didn't dare voice it. That would have caused major awkwardness, especially since everyone thought she still liked Mick. Which was kind of true, but he and Amber were back together, so she had no chance...again...she couldn't help but think that those few days she spent as a "bad girl" were the closest she had ever gotten to being Mick's type. And yet he had told her that she was further from his type than she had been when she was herself.

Joy sat at the top of the staircase, just crying. She had no idea that the whole house could hear her. She had expected a warm welcome when she got back, and what had she gotten? A girl who had completely taken her place. Her crush, crushing on someone else. The rest of the house siding with them. Only Patricia was still on Joy's side, and even _she_ was friends with Nina.

Twilight was setting on the campus. Nina sat in the middle of the grass in the courtyard. She had her back to a tree and was secretly crying, though she was pretending to be reading. It wasn't a very good cover, seeing as she had nothing to read. For the ten minutes she had been sitting at the tree, she had been half hoping for Fabian to show up and comfort her. But she knew that he was just her friend, nothing more. There was no difference between him and Patricia and Amber and Jerome. Yet, in Nina's mind, the difference was still there. She tried to bury it; tried to keep him as just a friend, but she knew that it would resurface soon. And then what? Her fight with Joy had been vicious, and that was just because of something Jerome said. If Joy saw Nina flirting with Fabian...well, it would be similar to the catfight Mara and Amber got in over Mick. Involuntarily, Nina shivered. It was colder than she expected, and she had expected it to be cold. Being cold without a jacket reminded her of Fabian and the several times he had given her his sweatshirt when she forgot hers...

Back at the house, Joy straightened up. Her resolve was set. If Fabian wanted her to stop flirting, she would stop flirting. But if Nina physically or mentally set a _finger_ on him, she was going down. _Absolutely _no one _flirts with _my_ Fabian_, thought Joy as she headed down the stairs, a smile plastered on her face.

She walked into the common room to see the one thing that absolutely no one had ever anticipated. Patricia was sitting next to Alfie, unusually close, and she had her arm around his neck, and she was leaning in...

**A/N: So what happens next? XD Even I don't know at this point. This thought just randomly popped into my head. I don't know if I want Patricia to slap Alfie or kiss him or something like that. :P Well, hope you liked the chapter! Another one should be up within the next week. **


End file.
